


Black Water

by BethsAnatomy



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethsAnatomy/pseuds/BethsAnatomy
Summary: Ellie can't sleep so she introduces herself to someone new.Ellie glanced at Dina asleep in their bed, legs out from under the blankets, her belly peeking out from the bottom of her shirt.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Black Water

**Author's Note:**

> "The strange silence  
> Surrounding me  
> Grows closer  
> Feels colder"

Ellie plucked the strings on her guitar as she looked out the window into the dark forest beyond the farm’s fence. She mindlessly played a tune as her brow scrunched and she reminisced on what had woken her this late into the night.

She sighed, stood from her stool and leaned the guitar on the wall next to the window pane. Ellie walked from the room and out to the porch. She continued to look towards the darkness of the forest. The tiredness was there but Ellie couldn’t close her eyes, if she did she’d see _him_. So Ellie just stared into the night, half expecting something to come out of that forest, something she didn’t want to face.

Ellie stood outside until her mind finally took notice of the shiver down her spine. She walked back into the house, immediately turned and walked up the stairs. She slowly opened the bedroom door as the creak echoed through the house.

Ellie glanced at Dina asleep in their bed, legs out from under the blankets, her belly peeking out from the bottom of her shirt. She carefully climbed into the bed, her weight held up by her elbows. Ellie shifted her body until her head was next to Dina’s exposed baby bump and she began to hum.

Every time Dina’s body stirred Ellie stopped and looked up, waiting to see if Dina was awake or not. When it was apparent she was still asleep Ellie would start humming to the bump again. Her eyes began to get heavy as her humming became sporadic.

“Don’t stop,” Dina’s voice was just above a whisper.

“How long have you been awake?” Ellie asked, perching her head in her hand.

“Not long…”

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” Ellie’s eyes shifted away from Dina’s. She gently placed her hand on Dina’s belly.

“Nightmares?” Dina asked, but the question went unanswered.

Dina adjusted herself in the bed, reached down and placed her hand on the back of Ellie’s leg. Ellie continued to rub her hand across Dina’s bump.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dina asked another question. 

Ellie subtly shook her head and changed the subject, “Do you think the baby can hear us?”

“I like to think so,” Dina smiled as she watched Ellie get closer to the baby.

Ellie began to sing softly.

_*Talking away, I don’t know what I’m to say…*_

She interrupted herself in order to lean over and placed a kiss on Dina’s baby bump. There was a sudden kick. Dina and Ellie looked at each other and Ellie sat up on the bed.

“Did you feel that?!” Ellie asked.

“I think you should keep singing…”

Her legs crossed in front of her and she scooted closer to Dina, her hand still placed where she felt the kick. Dina’s hand just reached to rest on Ellie’s lower back. Ellie cleared her throat and continued again.

_*Talking away, I don’t know what I’m to say, I’ll say it anyways…*_

The baby kicked again and Ellie’s smile lit up her entire face. She held her hand in place for a couple minutes as she continued to sing but there was no more movement. Ellie flopped onto her back next to Dina.

“That was so fucking cool,” Ellie’s smile was as wide as ever as she shifted her gaze from the ceiling to Dina.

The two of them laid there in silence, each studying the other’s faces in the dark. Ellie tucked away a stray piece of hair that had fallen on Dina’s cheek. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dina asked.

“The baby?” Ellie knew what Dina was really asking.

“No,” Dina shook her head, “why you’re up so late.”

“I just…couldn’t sleep,”

“Okay,” Dina interlocked her hand in Ellie’s and pulled them tight to her chest.

They both closed their eyes as Ellie pretended to fall asleep.


End file.
